


The Choice

by HillaryRodhamClinton



Series: Billary series [1]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryRodhamClinton/pseuds/HillaryRodhamClinton
Summary: (Set, 2012) - Hillary has to make a choice. Staying married to Bill or getting a divorce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my new story! I hope you like it!
> 
> xxx

**Location: Washington D.C.**

Hillary is working in her office at the State Department, she is working on a speech.  
It's Thursday. Tomorrow she can finally go to home, to Chappaqua, to Bill!  
She hears a knock on the door, she looks up.  
"Come in!" - she said. She puts her pen on her desk.  
Joe enters in her office.  
"Hi Hillz!"  
"Hi Joe!" - she smiled to him.  
''That smile!'' - he thought. The smile which makes him so in love with her. He sat in front of her in the chair.  
''How .. how are you? ''  
"I'm fine, Joe! How about you?''  
''The same. But uh, I want to ask you something. ''  
"Sure, ask me anything!"  
"Would you like to watch a movie together? At your home? '' - he looked at her with a shining face. “Only if you want and have time! '' - he said quickly after his question.  
"Yes, of course, I want to! But we should not make it late, because I have to get up early the next day. ''  
"No, of course. What time should I come? ''  
''7 o'clock in the evening?''  
"I'll be there! I have to go." He got up. "Do I have to bring something else?" Wine, food.. ''  
"No, that's not necessary, Joe. I've got everything already! "  
''Okay! I will see you tonight!''  
''Tonight, Joe! Bye! ''

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later..

Joe comes to Hillary's house. He has flowers in front of her. He walks into the living room and sees the beautiful woman. ''Hill!''  
“Joe, Joe!" - she laughed.  
They hug each other.  
''I brought something for you '' - he gave her the flowers.  
"That's so sweet, Joe! Thank you!''  
''You're welcome."  
"Do you want something to drink?" - she asked.  
"Yes, I want a glass of wine, please!"  
She walks into the kitchen.  
Meanwhile he is sitting on the couch.  
She walks back to the living room and gives one glass to Joe.  
“Thank you Hill. Oh by the way, I brought a movie "  
''Which one? '' - She sat beside him on the couch.  
He picked up The Titanic, he starts to grinning.  
"Oh, noooo!" - she starts to laugh. ''I've seen that movie many times with Bill."  
"We can see him again?'' - he smiled.  
"Okay then." - she laughed. "Will you put the movie in the DVD player? Then I get something to eat for us from the kitchen.'' - she walked to the kitchen.  
"Yes, I will." - he got up and put the DVD in the DVD player.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later..

The are watching The Titanic. Meanwhile, they are also talking about everything except their work and politics. They talk about their family. About Jill and the children, about Bill and Chelsea.  
Hillary takes a small sandwich and unfortunately she drops the sandwich on Joe's white shirt. "Shit!" - she's scared . "I'm so sorry!  
She walks to the kitchen and takes a wet towel.  
"Hillz, it does not matter!'' - he says.  
She returns to him, she's sitting next to him. She tries to clean the stain on his shirt.  
''Is it working ?'' - he asks.  
"Yes. The stain is disappearing.” - she looks at him.  
They look deep into each other's eyes.  
And then ... they kiss each other..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!
> 
> Let me know what you think about it!
> 
> xxx

They deepen the kiss soon. She is throwing the cloth on the chair. They don’t break the kiss.  
He pushes her back on the couch so she can lay down comfortably. He climbs on her and he startes kissing her neck. She moans softly.  
Her phone is ringing, it is Bill. He is trying to call her, but she doesn’t pick up her phone.  
If she is in Washington and he in Chappaqua, they call each evening if she has no plans.  
He knows that she doesn’t have anything to do this evening, so he finds it strange that she doesn’t his calls. He does know what is happening now between Hillary and Joe.  
Then he hears her voicemail and leaves a message.  
" _Honey, why didn’t you pick up your phone? I know you didn't have any plans tonight so I thought I would call you, but you didn’t anwser.. Call me back if you want and have time. I love you, i see you tomorrow._ "  
Meanwhile at Hillary and Joe..  
He starts to loosen her blouse.  
She takes off his shirt. She is throwing her blouse and his shirt on the ground.  
He rubs her cheek. "I've always wanted this. You're so so beautiful!"  
''Talk less and kiss me more'' - she says in a breath.  
He starts kissing her again. She openes her mouth slightly so that his tongue hs access to explore the inside of her mouth. He rubs her long blonde hair with his hand.  
He placed his hands on the zipper of her pants. He lifts his head and looks at her.  
"Are you sure?" - he asks her.  
''I'm sure.'' - she says.  
He pulls her pants down and climbs on her again and then he begins to suck her neck gently.  
"Don't mark me, please." - she moans softly.  
"Mmh, I want you so much.." - he mumbles.  
He begins to kiss her body down, from her neck to her breasts, then he start placing wet kisses on her belly.  
She begins to moan louder.  
Suddenly her thoughts goes back to Bill.  
Joe wants to pull her panties down.  
Then suddenly he is stopped by Hillary. He feels her hand on his wrist.  
He looks at her.  
"I cannot do this." - she says with a soft voice.  
''What? Why not?'' - he asks. He is disappointed.  
"I cannot do this to Bill. And you cannot do this to Jill.''  
"But they don't have to know?! This stays between us.''  
"I love Bill, Joe! I cannot do this!" - the tears shins in her eyes.  
"But baby..." - he comes to her and wants to kiss her.  
She turns her face away. "I don’t want to do this anymore. I cannot do this. I cannot cheat Bill!"  
''If that's what you want..'' - he says with a disappointing voice. '  
"You can better go. I want to be alone now."  
"Okay, if you want Hillary, I'll do that."  
He gets up from the couch and pulled his shirt back on.  
Meanwhile, a tear rolled over Hillary's cheek.  
Then she gets up and she starts dressing up.  
She is glad she is wearing her bra and her panties.  
"I'm sorry" - says Joe. He kisses her cheek and he leaves.  
She is watching him as he’s leaving, and when he left, she takes her phone.  
She sees that she missed a call from Bill.  
''Oh no!'' - she says being in shocked.  
She sees that he left a message on her voicemail. Of course she wantes to hear what he siad. She is listening to the message. While she’s hearing his message, the tears starts flowing down her cheeks. "What the hell did I do?!" - she says to herself.  
She doesn’t want to call him, she is afraid when he hears her crying voice, then he will ask what is going on.  
So she decides to send him a message.  
" _I'm sorry that I didn't pick up my phone. I felt ill and I was asleep. I see you tomorrow._ ''  
She feels terrible lying to him, but she has to do it.  
She sees that he answerd her message.  
" _It does not matter sweetheart. I hope you feel better tomorrow. Otherwise I'll take care of you. I miss you so much. Goodnight. See you tomorrow. I love you._ ''  
As she is reading his message, she begins to cry hard. She is scared to see him, he of course would be so sweet for her and she doesn’t deserve this at that moment.  
She decides not to write back.  
She is feeling sick, sick of what she did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!! :D
> 
> xxx

Hillary has almost not slept last night. She has thought about Bill and Joe.  
She has so much regret. She feels like a slut. She has decided not to go to the State Department today.  
She wants to fly to Chappaqua because she misses Bill so much.  
She has already packed her suitcase. She is ready to leave.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Hours later in the afternoon.._

**Location: Chappaqua, New York**

Finally, she arrives.  
''Home!'' - she thinks. She breathes in deeply before entering the house.  
She is afraid of what Bill, of what he will say to her.  
She puts her suitcase down.  
Their dogs, Maisie and Tally run to her.  
"Hi sweeties!" - she starts to stroke them.  
She walks in to the living room and sees Bill is sitting on the couch, he is watching tv.  
He still don’t know she has just arrived.  
She stops at the entrance, her heart is racing.  
''Surprise!'' - she tries to say in a happy voice.  
He looks up. He sees his beautiful woman standing at the entrance of the living room.  
He stands up and quickly comes to his sweetheart. He pulls her in his arms and hugs her strongly.  
He looks at her, she swallows. He rubs her cheek and gives her a loving long kiss.  
After the kiss he puts his forehead against her, they looking in each other's eyes.  
''Hi..'' - she says softly.  
''Hi.. I've missed you so much my baby..''  
''You don't want to know how much I've missed you.'' - she says.  
He smiles to her.  
''How are you feeling now baby?''  
''How do you mean?'' - she doesn't know what he's talking about.  
"You were ill?" - he looks at her questioningly.  
"Oh yes.. no, I feel good now. Only I'm a little tired.''  
"I was so worried about you."  
"You shouldn't do that, I'm okay, really!" - she rubs his cheek.  
"Did you go to the State Department today? Because normally you don’t come back home so early.''  
"No, I didn't go today. I missed you, I wanted to see you. I couldn't wait any longer."  
"Are you sure you're ok?" - he looks at her uncertainly.  
"Yes, I feel good! Really, believe me!'' - she is lying.  
She feels so terribly bad. She cannot tell him.  
He gives her a loving kiss again.  
"Shall we sit down my love?" - he asks.  
"Yes, come!" - she's sitting on the couch. He is sitting next to her, he automatically puts his arms around her. It feels good to be with him again.  
"Do you want to drink or eat something?" - he askes her.  
''No, I don't need anything. It's good, sweetheart.'' - she smiles at him.  
He wants to get up, but she puts her arm around his waist.  
"It's really good, my dear."  
''How has the week gone, baby? What have you done?''  
She thinks about Joe. She decides to tell nothing about him.  
"I gave speeches. And I worked at the State Department.''  
''Have you had a little free time?'' - he jokes.  
"Yes, of course, but not that much. I've been so busy, and when I had a free time, I called you.'' - she laughs.  
"You didn't do that yesterday. Maybe you weren’t free last night." - he makes a joke.  
"I told the reason why I didn't call you!" - she's a bit annoyed.  
"But baby, tell me honestly what did you do last night?" - he starts kissing her cheek.  
She gets angry.  
"Bill, stop it! Is this a hearing?!" - she looks angry to him.  
''Jesus Hillary! What is wrong with you?!"  
''Nothing!'' - she looks out of the window so she doesn’t have to look at him.  
He stands up.  
"What are you going to do?" - she asks. She looks at him.  
"I'm going to take Maisie and Tally for a walk." - he walks out of the room.  
She knows he’s angry with her.  
She hears he shuts the door.  
''Fuck!'' - she says to herself.  
She feels bad even more now. She decides to apologies to him.  
She stands up from the couch and she rushed outside.

_____________________________________________________________________

She sees him in the distance.  
She runs toward him and holds his hand.  
"Bill, I'm sorry." - he lets go of her hand, he is annoyed.  
She sighs and stands before him.  
"Bill, listen to me. I just had a shitty week. I'm just annoyed by this week not by you. I'm sorry honey.''  
She grabs his hand again.  
He pulls her hand to his mouth and gives a soft kiss on her hand.  
''It's okay. I love you.''  
"I love you too baby."  
He puts his arm around her and they walk together towards the forest.

_____________________________________________________________________

_2 hours later.._

They have just came back, Bill is taking care of the dogs in the kitchen.  
Hillary walks into their garden. She feels good being at home again.  
At one point she feels her husband's hands, he puts his hands around her waist.  
He puts his head on her shoulder.  
''You’re thinking again, baby?'' - he places a kiss on her neck.  
"A little."   
''Why?'' - his hands move slowly from her waist to her hips.  
"I'm just happy to be home with you. I've missed you so much. I don't want to go anymore.."  
"Please baby, stay here with me.."  
"Bill, you know well that cannot." - she sighs gently.  
"Yeah, I know my love, it was just a suggestion.'' - he rubs his nose against her neck.  
"Mmmh you smell so delicious." - he mutters against her neck.  
\- She starts to giggle.  
''Let's go upstairs, I miss you so much and I miss your body..''  
''What are we waiting for?'' - she says with a big smile on her face.  
She turns around. She puts her arms around his neck and she starts to kissing him lovingly.  
The kiss is quickly deepening.  
He lifts her up. She shrieks when he lifts her up. She automatically wraps her legs around his waist.  
He starts to kissing her again.  
He walks with her, with her legs wrapped around his waist to their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billary! <3 - It's a dirty chapter gehehehe :p
> 
> Enjoy!

He comes with her into the bedroom. Hillary closes the door with her feet.  
He walks toward the bed and falls with her on the bed. They both laugh.  
He begins to kiss her lovingly again. He rubs her cheek as he deepen the kiss.  
Her mouth opens slightly and his tongue goes deep inside her mouth.  
She puts her one leg over his hip. He begins to kiss her neck.  
She moans softly. She rubs his back.  
He loosens the buttons of her blouse.  
He never breaks the eye contact with her.  
Once he has undone her blouse, he sees her pink lingerie.  
''Surprise! Again." - she laughs.  
"Mmmh, I've missed your body so much." - he loosens her bra, he starts giving kisses on her breasts. Then he licks her nipples, he sucks them in his mouth.  
"Oh baby.." - she whimpers softly.  
In the meanwhile she tools his shirt off.  
He lets her nipple fall out of his mouth. He loosens the zip of her pants and pulls her pants down.  
He puts his hand in her panties and he begins to rub her pussy gently.  
"Damn! You're so wet!'' - he moans.  
''Just for you Bill..''  
He moves his fingers to her clit, he starts massaging in circles.  
"Oh fuck!" - she moans and she grabs the blanket.  
He begins to rub her clit faster. She puts her hand on his hand and guides him gently.  
She starts breathing faster. He pulls his hand off her panties.  
''Bill! What are you doing now?! – she groanes.  
He slides down her wet panties.  
"Mmmh, I want to eat my dinner." - he begins to lick her pussy.  
His tongue licking her clit a few times. She grabs a handful of his hair.  
''Oh Bill!'' - she moans louder.  
''Mmmh I can lick your wet pussy forever..'' - he continues to lick her clit.  
She moans louder. ''Fuck!!''  
She pushes her hips to his mouth.  
"Ohhhh fuck yessss!!" - she screams when her orgasm goes through her body.  
He pulls down his pants and boxers to release his painful cock.  
He puts his cock at her entrance, slowly slides in her tight heat.  
Their close their eyes, both sigh, happy to be together again.  
He slowly begins to move in her. He puts his head in her neck, softly sucks her neck.  
Her eyes roll in the back of her head out pleasure.  
"Fuck.." - she moans gently.  
He starts moving faster. She scratches his back with her nails.  
''Mmmh I love your tight pussy.'' - he moans.  
''Oh Bill. Fuck me harder!''  
He starts moving faster. He begins to hit her g-spot.  
''Ohhhhh yes! Fucking, YES! - she screams hard when her second orgasm goes through her body.  
A few seconds later he reaches his orgasm.  
He falls on her body. They both panting and sweat. She strokes his white hair.  
At one point when they recoveres their normal breathing, they kiss each other deeply.  
He pulls out of her and he rolls on his back.

Hillary her mind is back to Joe.  
She is unsure, she cannot forget him.  
She starts to cry.

Bill is shocked seeing that his wife is crying. The tears flow over her cheeks.  
''Baby.. what's happening??'' - he's worried.  
"Bill, I'm so sorry!!" - she says in a crying voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gehehehe :p more Billary!
> 
> Enjoy!!

''For what baby?! '' - he is shocked by her reaction.  
"Nothing, never mind.." - she wipes her tears away.  
"Hey, come here.." - he pulls her close to him. "What's up baby? Tell me the truth.'' - he is worried.  
Her heart raced. What should she do now? Should she tell him?  
''Okay.. I'll tell you..''  
''What's it baby?'' - he rubs her cheek.  
''I'm so sorry.''  
''For what? You can tell me everything, you know it.'' - he rubs her hair.  
"I feel so guilty for seeing each other so little. We only see each other on the weekends, that's just too little. And that's my fault.'' - she lies. But she starts crying again. That's not the reason why she feels so sad.  
"I want it to be different, honey. But it's your job. One day, we are together all the time. Please don't cry baby.'' - he wipes her tears away and gives her a long kiss. Finally she feels relaxed.  
"Are you okay now, Hilly?" - he rubs her cheek again.  
''I'm okay honey.''  
He holds her firmly.  
"Bill?" - she looks at him.  
"Yes honey?"  
''I'm going to take a shower. I sweaty and I feel dirty.”- she laughs.  
"I know why.." - he winked. "Come here." - he grabs her by her waist.  
"No Bill, stop! I want to take a shower!" - she laughs hard.  
He releases her.  
"Okaaaaay.." - he sighs expressly to get her attention.  
She gets up and she turns around to look at him.  
She pulls an eyebrow up. "Try to get my attention?"  
''I would not dare!'' - he winked.  
"Okay.." - she laughs and walks into the bathroom.  
He gets up and pulls his boxers on. He's going to sit on the bed and checks his phone, he sees Chelsea have sent a message. He answer it.  
He hears waters running. He starts to grin at the sound of it.

_30 minutes later..._

He is listening behind the bathroom door. He doesn't hear anything.  
He grins, he tries to open the door, he finds that she has not locked the door.  
He slowly opens the door and walks in.  
Hillary stands to dry her body with a towel.  
"Can I help?" - he looks at her entire body.  
"What a surprise you're here." - she laughs. "No, I don't need any help."  
"Are you sure?''  
"I'm sure.'' - she smiles at him.  
"I have missed you." - he grabs her by her waist and pulls her to him.  
"Bill, I'm naked.."  
''So?''  
She laughs again. ''I have to dress myself.''  
"It's not necessary." - he grins again.  
''I know what you want, but you can forget it.'' - she pulls out his hug and she start dressing.  
''Why not? I've had to miss you all week!" - he's disappointed.  
"Are you not tired?!" - she looks at him questioningly.  
''Never for you baby''  
She laughs.  
''I love you.'' - she says.  
"I love you too, my everything." - he gives her a kiss.

_The next day.._  
_9:30 AM_

They are lying in each other's arms.  
Bill is the first to wake up.  
He gives a kiss in Hillary's neck.  
''Wake up baby.''  
Slowly she wakes up. She smiles when she sees her husband lying next to her.  
She has decided to forget Joe. She looks in the blue eyes of her husband.  
''Morning baby.''  
''Morning sweetheart.'' - he gives her a kiss.  
"Did you sleep well?" - he asks.  
''Yes I slept well. And you?''  
"I always sleep well when you're here with me." - he rubs her cheek.  
He kisses her again. She's hungry. She hears her stomach growl.  
"Oh my god!" - she scares and she starts blushing.  
"Are you hungry?" - he laughs. He gives her a kiss on her cheek.  
"Yes!" - she laughs.  
''Let's go for breakfast!'' - he gets up from bed, he grabs her hand and pulls her up.

_Many hours later in the evening.._

Hillary is sitting at the dining table. She is writing a speech. She feels Bill's hands on her shoulders. He begins to massage her shoulders. She puts her pen on the table and she closes her eyes.  
"You have to relax sweetheart." - he whispers in her ear.  
''That is not possible. I have to write my speech!"  
''The speech can wait. You need to relax. And I can take care very well of you.." - he starts to give kisses on her neck. She bites her lip out pleasure.  
He grabs her hand and pulls her up from the chair.  
He starts kissing her, they walk toward the couch. They don't break the kiss.  
They lay down on the couch, he starts to kiss her neck.  
''Ohhhh..'' - she moans softly. She rubs over his back.  
"You need so much time to relax." - he pulls out her shirt.  
He starts to kiss her body.  
She moans louder when he licks her belly.  
He begins to loosen her pants.  
Suddenly her phone is ringing. It's Joe..  
She takes her phone and sees Joe.  
''Wait baby, I will be back.'' - she gets up and she walks quickly to upstairs.  
''Okay baby. I'm waiting for you.''

She answers his call.  
"Joe! Why are you calling me?! I'm in Chappaqua!!'' - she's angry.  
"I'm sorry Hill, but I miss you. The last time that we.." - he cannot finish his sentence because Hillary gets angry.  
''STOP NOW!! I don't want this and I don't want you! Do you understand?! - she's so angry.  
"I love you Hillary.." - Joe says.  
"Bye Joe!" - she hangs up the phone.  
She breathes deep in and out.  
''He loves me..'' - she thinks.  
''Never mind. I married Bill and I love him!" - she thinks again.  
A smile appears on her face when she thinks of Bill. She really loves him. She doesn't want anyone else, she doesn't want Joe either. Only Bill.  
She decides to go to him.  
''Billyyyyyyy baby, I'm cooooooming! Now I'm only yooooours!!'' - she calls to him.

She’s lookings around and she wants to find her husband so they can come back to kissing.  
Suddenly she sees Bill standing at the entrance of the bedroom.  
''Baby!'' - she tries to be enthusiastic. Hopefully he hasn’t heard anything about Joe.  
"Why did Joe call you?" - he asks seriously.  
Her heart is racing. What should she say now? Should she tell him the truth?


	6. Chapter 6

She doesn't answer. She doesn't know what to say.  
"Hillary, I ask you something!"  
''Oh sorry..''  
"Why did Joe call you?!"  
''He.. he wanted to ask me something..'' - she eventually says.  
"What did he want to ask you?!'' - he is impatient.  
''Nothing special Bill.''  
He grabs her arm. ''Tell me!!''  
"Ouch, Bill, you're hurting me!" - she's pulling a painful face.  
He releases her arm away.  
"Sorry baby, but please tell me. I want to know it.''  
"It was about the state visit to Italy this week."  
''I don't believe you..''  
Hillary swallows. Her heart is racing.  
"Tell me the truth!!" - he's angry.  
"That's the truth, Bill! Why you don't believe me?!''  
"There is something else.. Is Joe in love with you?"  
"I don't know!" - she is lying.  
"Are you in love with Joe? Answer me honestly Hillary!"  
Her voice breaks.  
"That's.. that's not true.. why do you think that?!" - she has tears in her eyes.  
"You’ve been strange since you arrived here. Has something happened between you two?"  
''No! Why would you think that?! I love you, only you!! Come here baby.. I will show you that I really love you..'' - she comes to him and she wants to kiss him.  
He pushes her gently away.  
"I don't want you!" - he says with an angry voice.  
He takes off his pillow from the bed.  
"What are you going to do?!" - she is worried.  
"I will sleep on the couch tonight." - he says.  
She holds his arm. "Bill please.. we haven’t done yet."  
"I'm done, Hillary." - he walks down.  
She sighs deeply. "This is my fault!!" - she thinks.

_The next morning.._   
_8:30 AM_

It's Sunday. The last day she's still with Bill. Then she must return to Washington.  
Hillary wakes up early. She has so much regret.  
She decides to go to Bill.  
She walks down, she sees that he's sleeping on the couch.  
She walks to him and she sits on the edge of the couch.  
She gets tears in her eyes. She gently stroke his white hair.  
The tears flow over her cheeks. She gives a kiss on his cheek.  
He wakes up, he sees that she’s crying.  
"Are you okay?" - he asks for concern, even though he is still angry.  
"I only love you, my baby.." - she says with a crying voice.  
She rubs his cheek. He grabs her hand and kisses her palm.  
She smiles through her tears.  
He wipes her tears away. "Come here.." - he says softly.  
She climbs on top of him, he strikes his arms around her.  
They start kissing each other. He rubs her back softly.  
Maisie and Tally are coming. They start barking.  
Hillary get scared. "Oh my god!" - she puts her hand on her heart.  
"Are you alright?" - Bill laughs.  
''Yes! They have scared me!"  
''Those are only our dogs..''  
"Yes, I see that, Bill!" - she laughs and she goes off his body.  
He sits up and she’s sitting on his lap.  
''Are we okay again?'' - Hillary asks.  
"Sure, I know you love me. And I love you more."  
They give each other a long kiss.  
"Will we have breakfast?'' - she asks.  
''Yes come on!"  
She goes off his lap, he gets up and they walk together toward the kitchen.

_That evening..._

Hillary returns to Washington again. She really doesn't want to leave, but she has to do that. Bill and Hillary walk together to the front door, where Huma is waiting outside for her to leave.  
They hug each other.  
"I'm going to miss you so much." - says Bill.  
"You don't want to know how much I'm going to miss you. It felt so good to be here with you again."  
\- they both get tears in their eyes. They always find it too hard to say goodbye to each other especially when they have seen each other only on the weekends.  
''Hillary, we have to go now!'' - Huma says.  
''2 minutes!!'' - Hillary says back to her.  
Huma rolls her eyes. Sometimes she gets annoyed how Bill and Hillary do to each other. Each time they do the same when they have to leave again.  
They kiss each other long and lovingly, with passion.  
Huma closes her eyes. ''I don't want to see this!'' - she thinks.  
They broke the kiss and hug each other again.  
''Hillaaaaryyy!!'' - Huma says impatiently.  
"Yessssss, I'm coming!!"  
''Goodbye my love.'' - says Bill.  
''Goodbye my sweetheart! I'll call you when I'm back in Washington."  
They give each other a kiss again. She let his hands and walks out with her suitcase.  
The driver puts her suitcase in the car.  
Huma gets into the car.  
"Oh shit, my handbag!!" - Hillary says.  
Huma sighs and she closes her eyes.  
Hillary runs inwardly and takes her bag.  
She gives Bill a last kiss.  
''I love you, bye honey.''  
''I love you too, Hilly.''  
She walks quickly out and gets into the car and sits next to Huma.  
"Jesus, why is it always so hard for you to say goodbye to each other?!"  
"We just miss each other a lot."- Hillary says.  
She waves to Bill when the car is driving away.  
"Yes, but why are you so.."  
''So what?'' - Hillary asks.  
''So intense..''  
''Because we love each other so much.'' - Hillary says with a deep sigh.  
''Yeah, that’s very, very noticable..'' - Huma says sarcastically.  
Hillary laughs.  
"But how was the weekend?" - asks Huma.  
''It was amazing.'' - Hillary says with a naughty grin on her face.  
''What did you do? Have you been to see Chelsea and Marc?''  
"Well, we didn't even have time for that."  
"Why not?!" - Huma looks at her questioningly.  
"Well, we spent most of the time in bed." - Hillary starts to blush.  
''Oh my God! Don't give me the details! '' - Huma says with big eyes.  
"You may know the details. Are you sure you don’t want to know them?" - Hillary makes a joke.  
''Noooo!! No details, please do not!'' – Huma begs.  
Hillary starts to laugh.

_Hours later.._

Hillary is back in her house in Washington.  
She is sitting on the couch and decides to call Bill. Suddenly the doorbell ringing.  
She gets up and opens the door, there is he..  
Joe..


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry! I didn't post a new chapter anymore.  
> But here is a new chapter!
> 
> It's not a long chapter, but enjoy! :)  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> xxx

"What are you doing here?!" - Hillary says in shock.   
Joe walks into the house. He turns around and looks at her.   
"Joe! What are you doing here?! - she looks at him, her eyes wide open   
"You know that Hillary. I want you.''   
"Joe it was a mistake."   
"It's not true." - he walks to her.   
"Joe stop! I don't want this." - she sits on the couch.   
"I know you want this Hillary. - he sits next to her.   
He rubs her cheek and he starts kissing her. She's losing her mind.   
She puts her arms around his neck, he lifts her up and he walks upstairs with her.   
  
 _Days later.._  
  
Every time when they see each other, they have sex. At the State Department, Hillary's house in Washington, The White House.   
  
Hillary and Joe are together again. They lying in bed, they make love.   
  
Suddenly the door of the bedroom opens.   
There is Bill. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my new chapter!  
> I hope you will like it! :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Xx

''Hillary?''

She’s in shock, she hears her husband’s voice. She looks at him.

''Bill.. this is not what you think..''  
"What does this bastard here?!" - he's getting angry.  
"Bill, you see, Hillary loves me!" - Joe says.  
Bill attacks Joe.  
''YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKED MY WIFE!!"  
"Omg Bill, let him go!!" - she's scared.  
"Omg, let me go, you bastard! Hillary loves me and I love her! You only use her!'' - Joe is angry.  
Bill grabs Joe's throat.  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" - Bill is so angry.  
''STOP NOW!!!!! Omg Joe, please go away now." - Hillary breathes deeply.  
Bill lets go of his throat. Joe puts on his clothes.  
"I'll call you later Hillary." - Joe walks out.  
''You’d better stay away!! OTHERWISE I'LL KILL YOU!!!'' - Bill screams hard.  
"Omg Bill, calm down! You will get a heart attack!" - she's scared.  
“Put on your clothes, Hillary, please." - he tries to keep calm.  
She dresses up. She feels so guilty.  
''Bill.. I..''  
''Why did you do that?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" - he screams at her.  
"I.." - she's speechless.  
''What?!''  
"Bill.. I'm so sorry.."  
''Why did you do this? Don't you love me anymore?!"  
"Of course I still love you.. but.."  
''But what?!"  
"Never mind.." – she comes to him and tries to kiss his lips.  
He pushes her roughly away.  
‘’What are you doing?! First you let another man fuck you and now you want me?! You are crazy!!''  
Tears appear in her eyes.  
"But I didn't mean that.. I just wanted.. I'm your wife.."  
"I have doubts. I am no longer sure about it." - he walks downstairs.  
"Noooo, nooo!!" - she starts crying and she runs after him.  
"Please Bill. I still love you!!" - she says in a crying voice.  
"I don't believe you Hillary, you want Joe." - his eyes brimming with tears.  
"I don't want Joe. I want you!!"  
"Why did you have sex with him?" - his tears flow down his cheeks.  
"Oh my baby.. don't cry!" - she walks to him.  
''ANSWER ME!!''  
"I don't know!!" - she's still crying.  
"I wanted to see you, I wanted it to be a surprise. I missed you.. and then I enter the bedroom and I see this. Why Hillary? Why?!" - he's crying.  
"I don't know.. Bill, I'm so sorry.." - she's crying so hard.  
"Do you love Joe? Look at me Hillary and tell me the truth." - he looks at her.  
She looks in his eyes.  
''I.. I don't know..''  
"I know enough." - he walks to the front door.  
"No, please Bill, don't go away!!" - she runs after him.  
''I want a divorce.'' – he’s walking away ...  
"NOOOO!" - she screams and she's crying so hard.

She runs outside and she holds him.

"Please don't leave!! I beg you! Bill I love only you!! Please believe me!!" - she looks into his eyes.

  
to be continued..


	9. Chapter 9

He looks in her eyes. Suddenly he kisses her lips.  
They deepen the kiss. He lifts her up and takes her inside.  
They don't break the kiss, he puts her on the couch.  
He climbs on her body and starts kissing her neck.  
She moan softly from pleasure.  
He rips her blouse and he loosens her bra.  
He begins to kiss and lick her body.  
Her neck, her breasts, her belly. He takes off her pants and panties.  
He comes between her thighs.  
"No, it's my turn now." - Hillary says.  
She climbs on his body and takes off his shirt and his pants.  
She wants to take off his boxer. Suddenly, he pushes her away.  
She looks shocked.  
''What is it?!''  
"I don't want this."  
''You are lying. You want me."  
''Stop Hillary!!'' I said I don't want this! And please let me alone now." - he stands up and he dresses himself.  
''Bill, please..''  
He walks upstairs.  
Hillary sighs deeply and she dresses herself too.

_Evening.._

Bill is lying in their bed. He has his glasses on his nose, he reads a book.  
He thinks Hillary’s sleeping on the couch. But suddenly Hillary enters in the bedroom, she wears lingerie.  
She walks toward him and she climbs on his body.  
''Ohhh Bill. Please take me..''  
Bill pushes her off his body.  
''Jesus, what's your problem?!'' - Hillary says.  
"WHAT IS MY PROBLEM?! OMG HILLARY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE ASKED THIS!!''  
''But..'' - Hillary is speechless.  
"You’re acting like a slut!! First you want Joe and now you want me?! Fuck off!!'' - he's so angry.  
Hillary gets tears in her eyes.  
''But I just wanted to do..''  
"I don't want you anymore Hillary!"  
"Bill.. I'm so sorry, for everything!!''  
He stands up.  
''I'll meet my lawyer this week. Be ready to get the divorce papers.'' - he leaves.  
She starts crying, she regrets everything what have happened so much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm so so sorry that I didn't post anymore.  
> But here is a next chapter!
> 
> I hope you will like it!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxx

** Chapter 10 **

 

Hillary calls Bill. But he don’t answer his phone.

She sends him a message.

_"Please, call me back."_ \- she sends.

He reads the message, but he don’t call or say anything to her.

 

_Hours later…_ \---

 

Bill didn’t call back. She feels sad and unhappy.

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

She walks to the front door and opens it.

It's Joe.

 

"What are you doing here?" - Hillary is in shock when she sees him.

Joe walks inside.

''How are you?'' – Joe says.

''What do you think?! Bill is away! What do you think how I feel?!"

''I thought maybe..''

''WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I DON’T WANT YOU!"- she yells at him.

Joe is shocked by her reaction.

"This was a mistake!" - she says.

"I don’t believe you." – Joe walks towards her.

He is face to face with her.

She pushes him away.

‘’Fuck off! I don’t want you!! I love Bill!"

She begins crying.

He hugs her, she hugs him too.

''I don’t know. I love you both." - she says with a crying voice.

"You can’t love both of us Hill." - he strokes her hair.

''Please, let me alone. I need time to think about everything." - she wipes her tears away.

"Sure.." - he kiss her cheek and he leaves.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hillary is lying on bed. She is thinking. What should she do?

An amazing friend, who she actually sees as her lover. Or her husband with who she has shared love and sorrow for almost 40 years?

 

Suddenly Bill sends her a message.

 

_"Can we talk?"_ \- he writes.

 

She sees the message.

 

_"Sure."_ \- she writes back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He comes.

Hillary immediately hugs him.

"I'm so sorry! I don’t know what I did.."

He pushes her softly away.

"Don’t do this." - he says.

She sighs.

''I..''

"You don’t know who you want to choose?" - he looks at her.

‘’Yes..’’ – she says softly.

He walks to the front door.

She holds him.

"Wait." - she says.

He looks at her. His eyes full.

"You have broken my heart, Hillary!"

''I know, and I'm really sorry!’’

She takes his hand.

''I have an idea. Let we go on vacation for one week or longer. And then we will see.''

''Hillary, I don’t want this.'' - he looks at the floor.

''Please..'' - her eyes full.

He looks at her. He sighs deeply.

''Okay...'' - he says.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hawaii --- **

They arrive in their hotelroom of Hawaii.

Bill is sitting on bed. Hillary walks to him, she’s going sitting on his lap.

She pushes him softly, he’s lying on bed. She climbs on his body.

He pushes her away.

He stands up and he leave the hotelroom.

Hillary sighs deeply.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Bill walks on the beach. He is thinking.

"Did I not give her what she wanted? What did I do wrong?!"- his tears fall down on his cheeks from his eyes.

Hillary walks to him. She hugs him behind.

He turns to her. She sees his tears.

"Oh my baby!" - she gets tears in her eyes.

She wipes his tears away.

"Why did you do this? Don’t you love me anymore?" - his tears don’t stop with flowing.

She hugs him. She begins crying.

"Of course I love you. I love you with all my heart!"- she says with a crying voice.

They both are crying. He hugs her so hard.

They look into each other's eyes. She stroke his cheek.

''Give it time, okay?'' - she begins stroke his face with her hand.

‘’Okay..’’ – he says softly.

She begins kissing his lips. Immediately he’s kissing her too.

Suddenly Joe is standing behind them.

He coughs.

Bill and Hillary breaking the kiss.

Bill sees Joe. Hillary turns around, she sees Joe too.

Joe's eyes full.

"Hillary, what do you want?!" – Joe says.

''I...'' - Hillary looks at Bill and then she looks back at Joe.

She is speechless. She doubts. She thought she had finally made a decision. But now she is confronted with Joe again.

 

Who will she choose?


End file.
